Right Kind Of Wrong
by AlinaLotus
Summary: A night under the stars reveals Sakura's true feelings, forcing Kakashi to admit his own. He should've known better; with Sakura, nothing was ever as it seemed.


**AU. I've used several lines from the anime; I'm sure you'll recognize them. Warnings are very slight language.**

**x indicates flashback.**

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_It might be a mistake_

_A mistake I'm makin'_

_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking_

_Cause no one's ever made me feel_

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to_

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_

_Can't do without what you do to me,_

_I don't care if I'm in too deep_

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong_

It was a full moon, and that was an ominous enough sign. Kakashi leaned his head back against the tree, glad for once of his insomnia. It was his watch, and he felt better knowing that sleep wasn't even a thought at this point. He gazed around the small campsite, making sure Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all asleep. A hint of nostalgia ran through him, and it was almost like he'd gone back in time five years, when he was their sensei and they were lowly genin.

Now, however, his former students were, despite Naruto and Sasuke's chuunin status and Sakura's pending jounin one, on equal footing with him, he felt. Which really made everything much worse for him.

Sakura...he'd been her shoulder to cry on, these past years. At first he simply felt sorry for her, because when Sasuke defected, she'd seemed so broken. And he felt that it was, on some level, his fault. After all, maybe if he'd been more affectionate or possibly a better teacher or _something_, Sasuke would've stuck around. And it didn't help that immediately following, Naruto disappeared from her life.

She couldn't talk about anything with her friends; Ino and Hinata just wouldn't understand, she'd claimed. And he didn't think he could, really, either, but she clung to him, seemed to enjoy simply being in his company. And after a while, he took comfort in the fact that somebody needed him. Not needed him to teach, or to protect, but just...him. Who he was. He'd begun to see her differently, after that. She was no longer an obsessed girl, not living to her potential, but a strong woman with exceptional skills both on and off the battle field. She was so damned smart and generous and kept up on all the politics of the village and surrounding lands, took extra time out of her already busy schedule to volunteer for any program involving the poor and the sick she could. She'd even been studying strategy with Shikamaru, when the lazy ninja could be coerced into sparing a moment or two. She was well-rounded, and had a black wit, dry sense of humor that seemed to meld so well with his own.

She wasn't shockingly beautiful, at least not right away, and he hated her for that. Hated her because hers was a beauty that you had too look for, to find not in the size of her breasts or the length of her hair, but in the sound of her laugh and the way her hands caressed smoothly while she healed, how her eyes lightened and darkened, depending on her mood. He hated her for it because he'd hungrily, greedily, discovered these things, and he lived in fear every day that they would be ripped away from him.

But really, the worst part was he didn't hate her at all.

**oooo**

Sakura stirred in her sleep, and Kakashi let his eye fall on her, following the curve of her torso appreciatively through her sleeping bag. This was...wrong. Stalkerish. He shouldn't be regarding her, a previous pupil, like this. Surely she would kick him through the ground if she ever caught him, ever saw the thrill of desire that flickered through him when she rolled toward him, parting her lips, sighing.

"Because..." She said softly, her eyebrows knitted together, "Can't believe..."

Kakashi wanted to move close, to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, lightly squeeze her hand...hold her, protect her, show her that she didn't have to face everything alone. And unlike _some_, he thought, sending Sasuke's sleeping figure a furtive glare, once entrusted with it, he would never break her heart.

**x**

"Kakashi-sensei said everything would be fine. And I wish I could believe him. But I can't. Because..." Because how could it be fine? And him comforting her after watching her two best friends nearly kill each other...that was almost too much to take. Yes, that was it to a T. Everything was just _too. Much_.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Well? What is it?"

Sakura sighed, setting down her chopsticks. How could she tell Naruto about this? But she needed to tell someone...and if he could fight to save her life, then she could trust him, right? She wanted to tell somebody, because she wanted to not be so alone anymore.

"It's- I mean, I don't really know- " A shadow passed the front of the shop, and Sakura stopped talking. She would recognize that tall, spiky-haired shadow anywhere. She waited until Kakashi had passed, his footsteps falling away until she couldn't hear them anymore.

"Sakura," Naruto said, punching her shoulder lightly, "you're crazy. Anyway, let's eat! And you can tell me all about Sasuke while we chow down, okay?"

Sakura's face fell. _Of course_. She was supposed to be in love with Sasuke, wasn't she? She took a deep breath, then turned to Naruto, her usual I-heart-an-Uchiha smile plastered on her face.

**oooo**

She couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't let it...she'd lose herself if Sasuke left now.

"I know you hate me, even in the beginning you couldn't ever stand me. Remember? When we were alone together, for the first time...you were so mad! You told me I had no idea what it was like to be alone. You were- _are_- so wrong, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked back at her. "That was the start...of us. Of me, and you and Naruto...and Kakashi-sensei." He said, vaguely remembering that day.

At this last name, Sakura's throat tightened. She gave a huge swallow, her eyes welling with tears. She nodded. "And I know your feelings haven't changed...and I don't want you like I did then. You're a brother more, to me now. But...I need you Sasuke, don't you see that? You have to see that. You can't _not_ see that."

Sasuke sighed. "I won't be your replacement any more, Sakura. That's what it's all about, right? You use me as a shield, to hide how you feel about him."

Sakura dropped her head. "I'm so sorry...I don't like using you. But I don't have a choice. He can't know. It's easier if he thinks I'm an annoying air head, always fawning over you."

"Sakura- "

"It's still so hard. Every day is such a challenge...looking at him, him being so near me. And sometimes I wish he wouldn't stand so close, you know? Because it makes everything so much harder. But more than anything, I crave that closeness with him, it's like, even though I know it's going to be that much harder when he's gone, I cherish every second he's by my side. I know you know what that's like, because I know about your clan, Sasuke...but what you want to do, what you think you can do, won't bring any of us happiness."

Sasuke was already shaking his head. "In the end, I've decided on revenge, Sakura. It's why I'm alive, and I will never change."

Sakura ran to him, grabbing his shoulders. "You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that, Sasuke! I know what it's like to be cut off from love, to want it so badly. That's why you can't leave! I know it's selfish, but it's all I have, it's how I can stay sane. Please!" She threw her arms around him, holding him tight.

"I've chosen my way. It's time you choose yours." Sasuke said, gently pushing her away from him.

"I can't change who I love! I can't change my feelings for Kakashi-sensei! I've tried so hard, Sasuke, you have to know that, I've done everything I can to avoid it, but he's my whole world. It would have been so much easier if I could have loved you instead..." Sakura fell to her knees.

"No," Sasuke said, kneeling beside her. "Because he's who you need. It always has been him, from our first team meeting. It always will be him. He's your dream, right?"

Sakura nodded, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Sasuke stood up, pulling Sakura with him. "Then don't ever give that up. And I'm not giving _mine_ up. Thank you, Sakura. For everything. Tell Naruto-" Sasuke stopped abruptly. Thinking about the blond boy was too difficult right now. "Just...goodbye."

Then Sakura only knew darkness, succumbing to it. She thought she felt Sasuke lift her in his arms, but couldn't be sure.

**x**

"All I have..." Sakura mumbled, turning her head to one side. "Sasuke...don't..."

Kakashi shook his head, ignoring the dull pang that went through him. She was dreaming about Sasuke...he wondered when it would stop bothering him so much that the only woman he ever had feelings for was harping, and always had been, on another. It was almost too much to bear sometimes.

"Huh. She's having that nightmare again."

Kakashi's head shot up. Sasuke was standing a few yards away, his hands in his pockets.

"You know about this dream?" Kakashi asked quietly. Sasuke came closer, crouching down beside him.

"Of course. I was there, after all. When she told me. When she begged me to stay in Konoha."

Kakashi gripped the ever-ready kunai in his hand tighter, gritting his teeth. "Yes," he said, somewhat coldly, "we all know how much she loves you."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh...then, you don't know? Sakura...you coward." Sasuke dropped his head, a disappointed grimace on his face.

"What's to know?" Kakashi said bitterly, slightly surprised at himself. He should be able to keep his emotions in check. But he was finding it difficult, not only because Sasuke and caused Sakura so much pain in the past, but because he viewed this boy as some kind of competition.

Sasuke stood up. If he noticed Kakashi's tone, he didn't mention it. "It was never me," he said, wiping his pants off, "it's always been you."

He'd heard wrong. Sasuke couldn't possibly be suggesting that Sakura- _this_ Sakura -loved him, Kakashi. It was impossible! All the times they'd been together...he would've realized it, right? Or was he too concerned with hiding his own feelings that he didn't have the mind to notice hers? No, no, no. Surely not. He didn't know what game Sasuke was playing at, but it certainly wasn't helping his already foul mood.

"You've lost it." Kakashi decided, standing up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I would've thought, after all this time, she'd told you. Or you would have guessed! I mean, you're a jounin for crying out loud, observation is one of your greatest tools!"

"Sasuke this isn't-"

"She loves you. Ever since she was twelve. When I left the village, she begged me to say, pleaded with all of her heart. Because with me around, I could act as a decoy for the object of her true desire. She's like a sister to me, and I know I'm like family to her. That's where our relationship ends, Kakashi. But you! Even Naruto can tell, when she looks at you. I always doubted your abilities, but this is just embarrassing."

Kakashi felt the kunai handle bend in his hand, crushed from his strength. He'd like to take out his anger on Sasuke, but that wouldn't be prudent for the mission or for his reputation. He could just imagine the ass chewing Tsunade would give him if she found out he'd beaten one of his teammates to a bloody pulp.

Sasuke smirked, seeming to know what his former sensei was thinking. "You want to take a shot, there isn't any one here to stop you."

Kakashi took a steadying breath. "Watch your mouth, kid. This isn't like training. I wouldn't hold back on you like I used to."

"Funny," Sasuke said, sliding into a stance to perform a jutsu, "I was just about to say the same thing to you."

Kakashi pulled his headband up, revealing his Sharingan, which glowed bloody in the moonlight.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Sakura had awoken, and was standing between the two men, her hands on her hips. She was glaring poisionous needles at Sasuke. "What did you say to him?" She demanded, flinging a finger toward Kakashi.

Sasuke shrugged, not looking the least bit abashed. "Something that should have been said a long time ago." He flicked a chunk of dirt off his arm. "You know, because you were too scared to. Honestly Sakura, you've got the punches and healing skills to rival the Hokage, and you can't even have the guts to tell him?"

Sakura's expression, had it been aimed at him, Kakashi thought, would've sent him hightailing into the woods, begging for mercy. For the moment he was glad that she was angry at Sasuke. Personally, he was hoping to see her incredible strength on display. For all his big talk, Sasuke was hardly a match for Sakura.

"I have my reasons, you arrogant bastard! And who the hell are _you _to talk to me about guts, eh? Tell Naruto yet about the wet dreams you can't stop having?"

Kakashi shuddered; there were some things he was definitely better off not knowing about.

Sasuke opened his mouth furiously, then clamped it shut.

"That's right, you hypocrite! Don't say a damn thing to me, not one!" Sakura then whirled around, rounding on Kakashi.

"And you! Were you really going to fight him? You were always the one to lecture about team work! Well, we're a team again! So what happened to that?"

She really was beautiful, Kakashi thought. Her hair was blowing slightly in the breeze, her eyes crackling with energy. She was strong and lithe and even when she was pissed off, moved gracefully. The perfect kunoichi.

"Kakashi! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Kakashi looked at her lips, so provocative when forming words, especially words filled with emotion. True, right now that emotion was murderous rage, but who was counting?

Sakura's eyes narrowed to slits, and she strode over to him, shoving him hard in the chest. "I'm talking to you, sensei!"

Kakashi blinked, then met her eyes. "Hm? Sorry Sakura, what was that?"

Sakura let out something like a growl, then. "Alright Kakashi, you better do something, because I'm about a second away from punching that smile off your face!" She said, lifting her fist into the air.

So, he did the only thing that, right now, made sense. He tugged down his mask so that it hung loosely below his chin, and he kissed her.

Sasuke made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, as Sakura, at first stock-still from the shock at having Kakashi's lips on hers, literally melted in the moment. Kakashi dragged her into his arms (not that she put of much, if any, fight). He kissed her like he'd always wanted to, but never dared. Hard, to show her how much he wanted her, then softly, caressing her mouth with his own, to show her he cared.

Finally Sakura pulled herself away from him, looking up at him with pained eyes. "You're going to regret that." She said, trying to catch her breath. The kiss was what she'd always imagined it would be. That just made everything worse.

"Probably," Kakashi agreed. Once he'd tasted her, he never wanted to stop. It was certainly detrimental to a ninja who should keep his concentration and focus at all times.

Sakura nodded. "So...we can just pretend it never happened."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why would we do that?"

Sakura shook her head, hating the fact that tears were welling in her eyes. _Damn_ her bloody feelings right now. Damn Kakashi for being every bit of the amazing man he was. Damn him for making her fall for him, even when she'd desperately tried for years not to. And damn her for being so weak as to give in to his momentary lapse of judgement. It really would have been easier if she could have loved Sasuke instead. Losing Sasuke would be_ nothing _compared to losing Kakashi.

Kakashi shut his eyes, his head falling forward onto Sakura's shoulder for a moment. Then he lifted his head, holding her closer, resting his chin on the top of head. "I love you. Sakura. I've wanted to say it, many times. But I didn't know- I mean, you're going to be a jounin soon...then it won't matter. But that's not the real reason."

Sakura, her eyes wide, could hardly comprehend what he was saying. She wondered if she was still dreaming, because it was not possible that Kakashi, her first love, her _only_ love, was telling her that he felt the same as she did. No possibility in hell.

"The real reason," Kakashi put his palm flat under Sakura's chin, "is because I was afraid that you loved Sasu- afraid that you loved somebody else."

Sakura held Kakashi's gaze for a moment, before laughing. "Well, that was plan. To make you think that, I mean. It was easier if you didn't have to look at me like...like I was an idiot for wanting you. Like I was breaking the rules. But when I do something, I do it with all of my heart. That's my nindo."

Kakashi knew this. He'd witnessed her particular ninja way in action many times, and it was one of the reasons he cared for her so much.

"Because at the end of the day," Sakura gripped his vest, "the worst thing would be for you to say 'no'."

Kakashi smiled, reaching up and lacing his fingers with hers. "If there is one thing I know I'm not capable of, it's saying no to you."

"Awww man, could you two do that somewhere else?" Naruto had awoken now, and he was sticking his finger down in his throat in a gagging gesture.

Sakura turned to him, a mischievous smirk on her face. "We'll go run the perimeter. And _you_," she said, whipping her glance to Sasuke, "have some explaining to do. Naruto," Sakura smirked, but Sasuke rushed to her, covering her mouth with his hand.

"I can take it from you, you evil monster." He said through tight lips.

Before she could reply, Kakashi had pulled on her arm, whisking her off into the trees.

**Yeah...can't really explain this one. As ever, feedback is appreciated. Lyric excerpt from Right Kind Of Wrong by LeAnn Rimes.**


End file.
